Mark
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Mark |jname=パーク |tmname=Park |slogan=no |image=Mark.png |size=200px |caption=Art from Pokémon Trading Card Game |gender=Male |hometown=Unknown |region=Trading Card Game Islands |colors=yes |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |game=yes |generation= |games= ; Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR! }} Mark (Japanese: パーク Park) is a of the Pokémon Trading Card Game and the male character in and Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR!. In the games As a young boy, Mark enjoyed collecting cards from the TCG in his home of TCG Island. One day, Mark decided to try playing the card game, so he seeks Dr. Mason's help. In Dr. Mason's lab, he teaches Mark the basics of how to play the Pokémon TCG and a few basic strategies. Mark then makes it his quest to collect the eight Master Medals from the various Elemental Clubs and defeat the Grand Masters at the Pokémon Dome. His rival in this quest is Ronald. In Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR!, he returns as the male playable character, joined by a new female counterpart, Mint. In Pokémon Card GB2, if he is chosen as the player character, he is called on for help by Dr. Mason when Team Great Rocket attempts to steal the Legendary Cards and kidnaps many of the Club Masters. Artwork Sprites In the manga In the Pokémon Card GB The Comix manga ]] Mark appears as the main character in Pokémon Card GB The Comix, a one-shot manga based on the video game of the same name. In Pokémon Card GB The Comix, Mark defeats his rival Ronald using a strategy combining 's Energy Trans with 's Pokémon Power Energy Burn. Pokémon is a card used by Mark in his deck. He uses it at the beginning of his duel with Ronald. He uses Scyther's Swords Dance attack in the first two turns while he is building up Energy, allowing him to use Slash on the third turn for 60 damage (instead of the usual 30). However, in the end, Scyther is Knocked Out by Ronald's Dewgong.}} is a card used by Mark in his deck. Venusaur was key to Mark's victory against Ronald. At the beginning of the duel, he placed on his Bench which Evolved into before it became his Active Pokémon. As the Active Pokémon, Ivysaur Knocked Out Ronald's Dewgong. Once it evolved into Venusaur, it was used against Ronald's Magmar before being swapped out for Charizard. Mark then used Venusaur's Energy Trans from the Bench to move all the Energy cards from Venusaur to Charizard.}} is a card used by Mark in his deck. Charizard spent most of the duel on the Bench as a . Close to the end of the duel, Mark uses the Trainer card, evolving it directly into Charizard and skipping the Charmeleon stage. He then swaps out Venusaur for Charizard using . After transferring all of Venusaur's Energy cards to Charizard using Venusaur's Pokémon Power Energy Trans, which could be converted into Energy using Charizard's Pokémon Power Energy Burn, Charizard used Fire Spin, Knocking Out Ronald's Magmar and winning the duel for Mark.}} Names Category:TCG GB characters Category:TCG GB2 characters Category:Pokémon Card GB The Comix characters de:Mark es:Marco fr:Marc (TCG) it:Mark zh:牌克